


August 24, 2017

by ERamos9696



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/pseuds/ERamos9696
Summary: The essence of the characters are sharing new information.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withoutwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/gifts).



 

August 24, 2017

 

“Hey, Starsky.”

“What part of _let me sleep_ , do you not understand?”

“Well, you are awake now, so listen.”

“What?”

“They are bringing us back?”

“What?  Are those two bozos making another movie?”

“No, Babe, it’s Amazon.”

“What?”

“Amazon.”

“Really?”

“Can you believe it?”

“Of course I can, Hutch.  I’m surprised it took them this long.”

“Are you excited?”

“Sure.  If that will get you to go back to sleep, I’m excited.”

“Dave.”

“What?”

“I’m really excited.”

“Let’s see how it turns out before we throw the party.  Now please go back to sleep.”

“Okay.”

“Thank you.”

 


	2. It's Not Going to Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hutch wakes up Starsky to give him the bad news.

Hutch:  Dave, wake up.

Starksy:  No.

Hutch:  Please.

Starsky:  What's wrong?

Hutch:  They are not bringing us back?

Starsky:  What?

Hutch:  The whole thing fell through.  Amazon pulled out.

Starsky:  I would make a comment but I can see how upset you are.  I'm sorry Babe.  

Hutch:  This really bums me out Babe.

Starksy:  I know Babe.  I love you.

Hutch:  Thank you.  I love you too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The show that introduced me to term bromance. Starsky and Hutch was the show that started it all for me. I would sneak into the living room and watch the episodes while my parents slept. The show got my imagination going and I was often creating fan fics in my head. Everyone would ask me who my favorite character is and I have to tell you that it is Huggy Bear. If Amazon truly pulls this off, I will be very happy.
> 
> To WithoutWords:  
> Thank you for writing one of my favorite fan fics. Please continue to write.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own or pretend to own the characters of "Starsky and Hutch".


End file.
